1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination system, and more particularly, to a combination system in which a plurality of devices such as a DVDP and VCR to perform independent functions are combined as one system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system in which two different apparatuses are combined as one integrated system is referred to as a ‘combination system,’ or a ‘combo-system.’ It may also be referred to as a ‘combo.’ One example of the combo-system is a DVDP/VCR combo-system developed to comprehensibly perform the function of a DVDP and a VCR.
FIG. 1 is a view schematically illustrating the DVDP/VCR combo-system and peripheral apparatuses connected to the DVDP/VCR combo-system. The DVDP/VCR combo-system 10 has a VCR unit 11 having a general function of a VCR, such as recording a signal transmitted from outside on a magnetic tape and reproducing an image and a sound recorded on the magnetic tape, and a DVDP unit 12 having a general function of a DVD player, such as reproducing the image and the sound recorded on a DVD (digital video disk). The DVDP/VCR combo-system 10 has an advantage of not only having an independent operation of the VCR unit 11 and the DVDP unit 12 but also performing a comprehensive operation of recording the image and the sound reproduced at the DVDP unit 12 on the magnetic tape at the VCR unit 11.
A TV set 23 used as a peripheral device to output the image and the sound reproduced from the DVDP unit 12 and the VCR unit 11 is connected with the DVDP/VCR combo-system. Moreover, an audio amp 21 used as another peripheral device to output the sound reproduced from the DVDP unit 12 is connected with the DVDP/VCR combo-system 10. Furthermore, an external apparatus 25, like a camcorder, can be connected with the DVDP/VCR combo-system 10. The DVDP/VCR combo-system 10 receives the transmitted image and the sound from the external apparatus 25 and records and/or reproduces the image and the sound.
The VCR unit 11 and the DVDP unit 12 in the DVDP/VCR combo-system 10 are manufactured as one system. Therefore, a user can manipulate mode conversion between the VCR unit 11 and the DVDP unit 12 and individual operations of the VCR unit 11 and the DVDP unit 12 by using a separate input device, like a remote controller 15 or a manipulation panel (not shown) disposed on a front side of the DVDP/VCR combo-system 10.
The combo-system 10 has an advantage that allows the user to enjoy various operations in one system without having both devices 11 and 12 provided as separate units. However, the user must separately set up set-up value data such as mode set-up data required for a proper operation of the devices 11 and 12, frequently causing an inconvenience to the user.
In other words, the user must input data in order to operate the DVDP unit 12 properly. The data is about a type of a language to be reproduced or the set-up value, such as a password, to prevent reproducing a certain program. To input the set-up value, the user must perform several operations, such as selecting a special language in a selection menu provided on a screen on the TV 23 through an OSD (On-screen Display) operation. In the conventional combo-system 10, the user must repeat the set-up value input operation with regard to the DVDP 12 and the VCR unit 11 respectively.